My Hero Academia: Daring Challenges
by PokeManiac7
Summary: The students of U.A. (specifically 1-A) are brought to a strange dimension. The only way out is to do all the challenges thrown their way. (Need challenges from viewers.)
1. Chapter 1

"Guh... Where am I?"

It was a mysterious dark room. It seemed to only have Bakugou in it, however the others soon appeared. They were covered by some sort of dark energy that blew off of them. There was Bakugou, Deku, Yaoyorozu, Ashido, Mineta, Kirishima, Kaminari, Todoroki, Asui, Iida, Ochaco, and Aoyama.

"Did I party too hard again?" Bakugou asked himself "Wait a minute... I'm 15."

"AH! WHERE AM I!?" Kaminari shouted.

Soon the others woke up. They all started freaking out, no clue what to do.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Bakugou shouted.

"Yeah guys, calm down!" Deku said "We can figure this out."

"Who cares, we're stuck!" Mineta shouted.

"SHUT. UP!" Bakugou shouted.

Suddenly a mysterious, magic board appeared. It was similar to a computer monitor. "What does that thing say?" Kaminari asked.

* * *

Dear U.A.

You have been brought here by me, one of the most dangerous villains of all time. You will be forced to do challenges to escape... If you're lucky. You will never be forced to kill or be killed or perform any sexual acts. You will receive these from people who wish to continue the torture over PM's. You will receive a punishment from the sender if you do not do the challenge. Also I haven't watched the whole show yet so please no spoilers.

* * *

"What's that last part about?" Mineta asked "Also, why do I have a lisp in the dubs?"

"You're not more confused about PM's?" Bakugou asked Mineta.

"Yeah, what the hell is a PM?" Ashido asked.

"WHY DO I HAVE A LISP!?" Mineta asked again, shouting at the top of his lungs.

Still, no one payed attention to him.

Another message was sent.

* * *

Dear Reader,

Yeah, I watch the dubs. What'cha gonna do about it?

* * *

"This is gonna be a nightmare..." Yaoyorozu said.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, another message." Deku looked over at the board.

* * *

Dear reader,

Thank you for supporting the story. This is so far my most favorited story (even though it's just 5), and it reached that point in under a day. And follows are currently tied with Pokemon Sun Adventure. That was all before I even received one challenge! So, thank you, and hope you enjoy chapter 2!

* * *

"Grr! It's just some god damn thank you message!" Bakugou shouted "Who do they mean by 'Reader!?'"

"Calm down, Kacchan." Deku said "We'll get one soon."

"Ya know, why don't we just stay." Bakugou said "We don't need to do stupid challenges just to get back to the real world! Who likes that shit anyway!"

"Bakugou, you're over reacting." Kaminari said.

"Ding!" the board beeped.

"Oh, here we go!" Bakugou said, annoyed.

* * *

Dear U.A.,

You have recieved a challenge. Bakugou... For the rest of your time here you can't be a whinny bitch. You cannot be rude to anyone, or else you get shocked. The more it happens, the worse it gets.

* * *

"NO WAY!" Bakugou shouted "And for the record, I am not a bitch!"

"Kacchan, calm down." Deku said "We can get through the-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Bakugou cut him off.

Suddenly, Bakugou got shocked. He let out a scream. "Ah-h-h-h-h-h-h!" he screamed.

"God damn!" he said, falling to the floor "I never thought it could be that bad!"

"I could recreate it" Kaminari joked, starting to stand up from the floor.

"I know he's trying to torture us, but he could at least give us chairs." Ashido said, feeling pain from her knees constantly bending.

"I agree." Yaoyorozu said, sighing after finishing her sentance.

Suddenly, a couch appeared, being made by some sort of antimatter. "Yay!" Ashido threw her hands up "So, what's next!"

* * *

Dear U.A.,

This next event will be worse. You will take part in a eating contest, however, everyone except the winner will be punished by the sender, sdkop21.

* * *

"Oh no..." Ashido said.

"So, what are we eating?" Bakugou said.

A table with food on it appeared from the same antimatter as the couches.

"Oo, sushi!" Ochaco ran to the table "Bet I'm gonna win!"

"So, we gonna do this?" Kaminari asked while everyone was in a spot.

The board started a count down. "3, 2, 1... GO!"

Everyone started eating quickly, no one was really behind. Eventually, the winner was Ashido.

"Yay, I win." she jumped up in excitement.

Bakugou walked over to her. "Hey, listen up bi-" Bakugou got cut off by being shocked. He screamed.

"You could learn a lesson from that!" Ashido said.

"SHU... I mean, please stop..." Bakugou said.

* * *

Dear reader,

Hope you enjoyed and please send challenges for the characters. Stay tuned, I guess.


	3. Chapter 3

Dear reader,

Again, thanks for support. I'll try to use all the ones that interest me, but thank you for giving some cool suggestions! Oh, and sdkop, I have a plan for your truth or dare idea ;).

* * *

"Alright, well, wonder how he'll punish us." Bakugou said "Hopefully not too bad."

"Well, maybe we can just wait for the next challenge." Yaoyorozu suggested.

* * *

Dear U.A.,

Mineta, kiss one of the boys on the lips. This is the challenge.

* * *

Mineta walked over to Bakugou. He was very hesitant, and eventually didn't do it. "I can't do this." he said.

"BEEP"

* * *

Mineta, you have chosen to not do your challenge. You must face the punishment. Every girl gets to kick you in the nuts.

* * *

"Wait, WHAT!?" Mineta shouted.

"I could get behind that." Mina said, standing up from her seat.

"Okay, I'll do that challenge!" Mineta said.

"Too late!" Yaoyorozu stopped next to him.

"OOO!" the other guys said as they looked away.

"Ya know, he actually deserves this." Kaminari said.

Mineta walked to his chair, trying to ignore the pain.

"I'm just glad he didn't kiss me." Bakugou said, starting to get comfy in his chair again.

"Next one!" Kaminari said.

"Ya know you can't control it, right?" Ashido said.

* * *

Dear U.A.,

Your next challenge is from a user known as Sunny Lighter. Bakugou, you must sincerely apologize to Deku for every mean thing you've done in the past. If you don't, you must wear a pink dress until you're dared to wear something else.

* * *

"Oh dear god..." Bakugou walked over to Midoriya.

"I'm very sorry for blowing up your notes, and also stealing your All Might Premium Action Figure, and..."

* * *

 **2 Hours Later**

* * *

"...And finally, I'm sorry for not apologizing sooner." Bakugou finished. Everyone was impressed with how he was able to keep talking straight for two hours.

"That was awful." Bakugou said, flopping on his chair.

* * *

Dear U.A.,

You're next challenge is from The Last Appleborne. Mineta, every time you say something pervy, you will spend a punishment time... You'll see more details about it when it happens.

* * *

"That just adds to the horror..." Mineta said.

"Ya know, that guy also made Bakugou get shocked when he's a jerk... It's like... He's trying to make us better people..." Kaminari pointed out.

"Nah! That's ridiculous!" Mineta said.

"Why haven't I gotten any challenges yet?" Yaoyorozu said "I'm sure when I do it'll be the worst."

"Why's that?" Ochaco asked.

"Have you seen our fan base?" Yaoyorozu answered.

* * *

Dear U.A.,

Your next challenge comes from a guest user. Midoriya, Bakugou, and Todoroki must cosplay as girls, to the fullest extent. You must stay like this for seven more dares.

* * *

"Well, at least we won't need to chop off our dicks." Bakugou said.

Suddenly, clothes appeared from the strange antimatter. Wigs, makeup, piercings, and a few other things.

"Did this just become a feddish fic?" Bakugou asked, holed a dress in his hands "And I thought I WASN'T gonna wear a dress."

The others just closed their eyes as the 3 got ready, looking away from each other,

"This is so awkward." Todoroki pointed out.

"I'm more worried about the readers thinking that the author likes this shit." Bakugou said.

Midoriya was for some reason silent during the whole thing.

If you want an example of what they look like, just look at 20% of the MHA fanart.

"This is so uncomfortable." Bakugou said "Especially since we had to wear women's underwear."

Everyone had a blank stare at the three.

"They do pull off a good female look!" Kaminari said.

"I'd pull off their female look..." Mineta said.

Everyone stared at him, looking disgusted.

"Wait..." Mineta paused "Oh dear god, what will happen!"

A Nomu snatched Mineta and ****** *** *** ****, *** **** *** ** ** ******'* ****, then he ******* ******* ****** and ****** ******* **.

"Just look away..." Kaminari said.


	4. Chapter 4

"Let's hurry this up, I wanna take of this stupid dress." Bakugou said.

"I'm still traumitized by that Nomu..." Kaminari said.

* * *

Dear U.A.,

You have received another challenge. Ochaco must juggle 3 of her friends with her quirk. Prize is a cake of your choice

* * *

"I'll take chocolate!" Ochaco walked over to the 3 female-male's and lifted them easily.

"Woah, put us down Uraraka!" Midoriya said nervously.

"I haven't finished yet." She smirked. She started doing a juggling motion and threw around her friends.

"Ta-da!" She said.

"Okay... We're done..." Midoriya said after being put down.

"That was fun, now I get a chocolate cake!" Ochaco said, excited about getting a cake.

The cake appeared out of that strange antimatter, and the others started reading the message.

* * *

Dear U.A.,

You're next challenge is to fight Buddy, the Nomu that... Did that to Mineta. You must also be split into pairs to battle. The winner will get a free pass on a challenge, the losers will get their next challenge doubled (if possible).

* * *

"Oh dear god..." Mineta said.

Suddenly, Buddy appeared out of... nowhere.

"I wanna be with Tsu!" Mineta said.

After that line I can only think of the time he complimented Tsu's breast size in season 1.

"What? No way!" Asui responded, looking over at Mineta.

"Why's he gotta be such a perv?" Yaoyorozu asked.

Eventually, everyone was put into pairs. The pairs were Midoriya and Ochaco, Ashido and Asui, Yaoyorozu and Todoroki, Bakugou and Kaminari, Iida and Aoyama, and Mineta with Kirishima.

"Let's do this!" Ashido said, charging at the Nomu.

She got knocked away by him, but at least she tried.

Everyone else gave a good attempt, but still no winner.

"HEY!" Mineta was standing behind Buddy "I want revenge!"

Mineta chucked sticky balls and got the Nomu stuck in one spot. Buddy was frustrated, but while he was screaming, Mineta threw a ball down his throat, which suffocated him.

"I win." Mineta said.

"What... The... Fuck..." Todoroki said, terrified after that event.

"I would've won if I didn't keep tripping on my dress." Bakugou said.

"Most feminine thing said by Bakugou ever." Ashido joked.

* * *

Dear U.A.,

Your next challenge is for Bakugou. You must say one nice thing to Midoriya.

* * *

"Why am I always the target?" Bakugou asked himself.

"I, uh..." Bakugou tried thinking of something "Like your costume?"

* * *

Dear reader,

Chapter 5 is going to be a special chapter. Every 5 chapters will be a special truth or dare challenge. Instead of sending challenges, please send truth or dares for the group to do.


	5. Chapter 5

Dear yoyo3841,

good question! I do pick the best ones from each chapter, and while writing I keep the reviews in another tab. I was _going_ to include your's... but I forgot... I'll include it next chapter for a special bit. I'm no longer gonna do the truth or dare idea.. And all readers, please know I don't watch Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. I got 2 so far with things about JBA, and I didn't do either. Also, a few things about characters. I didn't have OJiro or Toru. But without further ado...

* * *

"Well... Thanks?" Deku said after Bakugou's compliment.

"So, what's next!" Mina said.

* * *

Dear U.A.,

The next challenge is for Todoroki. You must use your quirk and other ingredients provided to make ice cream.

* * *

"Hmm, easy." Todoroki said, looking over to the ingredients made from the antimatter.

With a pot and a mix of ingredients he made the best "What the Fuck Is This Flavor" ice cream.

They enjoyed it... But it was odd.

"Well, that was fun!" Yaoyorozu said.

* * *

Dear... Guest,

Time for the random answer of the day! "What are your ships (if you have any)." Uh... Well I _may or may not_ have shipped Deku and Tsuyu... and _may or may not_ still ship them...

* * *

"Let's move on now!" Bakugou said.

* * *

Dear U.A.,

Midoriya must act like a psychotic villain for three more dares. The other is for Kaminari, you must sit in an electric chair for as long as you can at its highest setting.

* * *

"Uh..." Midoriya paused, nervous about doing it.

"I can do it." Kaminari walked over to the electric chair that was again made by antimatter.

Deku walked over and turned it on. "Bet you can't handle this!" Deku jerked the knob, turning it on to the highest setting at an absurd speed.

" _Crap_ _, I activated One For All sub-consciously... I was too into the part..._ " Midoriya said

" **AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** " Kaminari screamed from the pain.

"You'd think he'd be fine with his quirk." Bakugou said.

"Well, do we have any others." Asui asked.

* * *

Dear U.A.,

For now, this is the last. Midoriya must hold all the girls in the room with only his 2 hands.

* * *

"Hmm..." Midoriya was preparing.

"WILL SOMEONE LET ME GO!?" Kaminari shouted, not getting attention (somehow).

Midoriya lifted all of them. Tsuyu, Ochaco, Yaoyorozu and the others (couldn't think of the others there, but SHHHHH!).

"T-T-This is easy..." Midoriya said.

He put them down after over using One For All a bit.

* * *

Dear U.A.,

PLOT TWIST! There is one more challenge. Everyone will go into a maze and everyone can escape, except for one...

* * *

"What will happen to them..." Yaoyorozu asked.


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh no..." Kaminari said.

Suddenly, they got transported to a different dimension. It's just... A big maze.

Everyone split up, but there was something they didn't know.

They kept running around, desperate to make it. But then, someone came across a huge robot.

"What the fuck!?" Kaminari asked "Why is the Arena Trap here!?"

" _Was that Denki?_ " Midoriya asked himself.

He noticed the huge robot attacking Kaminari, then decided to take action.

"Ah, don't worry Denki!" Midoriya ran around the maze to get to Kaminari.

Iida was in the lead, with his fast quirk. Ochaco was using the "Float Herself" strategy. Kaminari was held up with the Arena Trap, and a few others using their quirks to their advantage.

Deku jumped out and punched the arena traps face, breaking it with One For All. It reminded him of the entrance exam, when he saved Ochaco.

" _Wait... My hand is... Okay?_ " Midoriya thought in shock.

"Izuku..." Kaminari tried to get his attention "You risked your life for me... Thank you..." He ran around to find an exit.

It was noticed that there more Arena Traps across the maze, so Deku kept running. Kaminari made it out of the maze, and 2 were left.

It was Deku and Asui kept running around, not knowing they were the last.

"Where's that exit?" Asui asked herself.

"Eventually, the last person left was Deku, but all the doors were closed.

* * *

 **Back at Challenge Room**

* * *

"Where's Deku?" Kaminari asked.

"Maybe he was..." Asui thought.

"WAIT! HE'S GONE NOW!?" Kaminari asked.

"I'm sure he... Might come back..." Yaoyorozu said.

Everyone was stressed out, except Bakugou. "Eh, who cares about that bitch!" Bakugou said.

"SHUT UP, BAKUGOU!" Kaminari said, obviously being one of my favorites.

"Hey, wait wait wait..." Ochaco tried to get everyone's attention "Why is the Hero Aca Reddit page tagged NSFW?"

"Uh..." Kaminari tried to think "Well, swearing is a small portion, there isn't much inappropriate imagery... I dunno."

* * *

Dear reader,

Can't believe this chapter has no messages... Wait...


	7. Chapter 7

"What are we gonna do about Deku!?" Ochaco ran around in fear.

"SHUT UP!" Bakugou shouted.

Suddenly, he got shocked, letting out a blood-curdling scream. "GA-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-AH"

* * *

Dear U.A.,

The next challenge is for everyone. Everyone get a cardboard cutout of Endeavor. The goal is to destroy it in a creative way (NOT destructive, most CREATIVE). Whoever has the least creative destruction has to eat a jar of horseradish.

* * *

"HORSERADISH!?" Kaminari shouted.

"Well, let's do this." Yaoyorozu grabbed it.

She created a copy of the cutout and then bashed the two against each other.

"Oh, alright." Tsuyu took hers with her tongue and threw it at Ochaco's cutout.

"Hey!" Ochaco said.

"I'm still alittle worried about Deku. He saved me in that maze..." Kaminari said.

"Just shut up, bitch!" Bakugou shoved his cutout in Kaminari's face.

"Whu ff cuff!?" Kaminari tried to speak, but couldn't.

"Well, let's see..." Ashido looked at her cutout.

After awhile, everyone finished. It was decently fun, but I keep these fairly short so I don't want to go over all 10 (I think 10) students, so...

"Well, that was fun!" Ashido said.

"Cnn e tak thhh ctot ot mmm nth?" Kaminari asked.

"Can I take the... Thot out of mmm month?" Bakugou tried to figure what he said.

"NNN! Cn I tak thhhhhhhhh crdbod ut ff mth!" Kaminari repeated.

* * *

Dear U.A.,

This next challenge is from me, your torturer. You will respond to this: (link didn't fully work, if you want to see it just search "My Hero Academia Zoo Incident" or somethin') zoo-temporarily-closed-after-my-hero-academia-fan-attempts-to-mate-with-frog/

* * *

"Just by the URL I can tell this'll be great!" Bakugou said, trying not to laugh.

Kaminari finally decided to take the cardboard out of his mouth. "The headline is 'Zoo Temporarily Closed After My Hero Academia Fan Tries to Mate With a Frog.'" he read.

Tsuyu decided to read it since she knew it was about her. "NEW ORLEANS, LA - The Audubon Zoo on New Orleans was forced to temporarily shut down this weak after fans of the anime 'My Hero Academia' broke into their frog exhibit and attempted to reproduce with the frogs."

Everyone had a disgusted face, then started laughing and kept reading.

Kaminari read the next part between chuckles. "Observers recalled it was a perfectly normal day in the zoo until someone made his way into the frog exhibit and started taking off his pants."

"Ribbit?" Asui said... Eh, asked... Exclaimed?

Bakugou read the next one. "'We managed to restrain him before he could do anything to hurt himself or the frogs, but he kept fighting us and saying he needed to 'make Tsuyu real so she could use her tongue to make him give her head pats.'." zoo employee Jamie Overmark told Anime Maru."

"Ri-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-bbit..." Asui said, shocked by this.

Kaminari continued to read "'Anime fans are the worst. This isn't even the first time something like this has happened here.' Overmark recalls."

"...I'm disappointed in the human race. But not me, cause I'm a frog." Tsuyu said.

* * *

Dear U.A.,

Now that you read this I can tell you that this is from a satire site, none of this is real.

* * *

"OH THANK GOD!" Asui jumped up in excitement.

* * *

Update,

So, to avoid making this story one of my long lost stories, please send me your challenges from PM's. That will help me avoid getting in trouble with the sites admins. I will go back and edit chapter 1, but followers, please send via PM now. It's all so this story can stay on FFN and you can (hopefully) continue reading.


End file.
